


Consume Me

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Jealousy, NSFW, Romance, fem!Aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is the possessor of Aoba's heart, and during a visit to Midorijima, he thinks it's time to re-establish that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consume Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wastelandbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wastelandbride/gifts).



> HERE'S THE FIC AT LAST. I was supposed to have this out two days ago, but a personal matter came up. At any rate, as you can see, this is for the kind snoble, who requested possessive/jealous!Noiz/fem!Aoba. I still think I could do some brushing up on writing Noiz, but nevertheless, I hope this is enjoyable! 
> 
> It's been like two years since I've written anything near the Dom/Sub area, so it's very light. (Plus, I...I just see Noiz as the type to do aftercare-like praise instead of cuddling and the image.......greatly appealed to me.....)

Somewhere after her fourth drink, Aoba noticed that Noiz kept looking over at her. Noiz's vibe was usually so dark and calm that even the intense stare of his bright-green eyes couldn't pierce his own veil. But Aoba had glanced over to where he sat beside her, surprised, when their eyes met. They'd been sitting in a bar, Koujaku and Mizuki on the other side of the booth and downing their own glasses as they gave updates on the goings-on in the island and their lives.

The agreement Aoba had reached with Noiz was that every six months she'd get to go back to Midorijima for a visit. It was a great opportunity to catch up, and as happy as Aoba was in Germany with Noiz, it was nice to return. She had hoped that he'd come with her, though she'd understand if he couldn't, and surprisingly it took little coaxing for Noiz to buy a plane ticket right along with her. Aoba thought maybe he'd like to pay a visit too, but now that they were settled and having a night out, Aoba was realizing just how silent he was being. Sure, there was a jab or two at Koujaku, but even that hardly seemed the same. She would slide him a drink but she knew he'd only make a distasteful face and say, "Bitter."

"So Aoba," Mizuki said conversationally, "you work over there with Noiz?"

"Ah, yeah." Aoba glanced away from Noiz only long enough to answer Mizuki. "I'm, uh, more or less his assistant. I feel a bit awkward about it though when I'm sure there's way more capable people."

Noiz tilted his head a bit. "You're in a different country where you don't even know the language. Every opportunity counts for something. Besides," he grinned at her, "you're very helpful."

Aoba wondered if it was just the alcohol getting to her when her face suddenly felt hot. For some odd reason, with that smile, it wasn't her usual routine of organizing paperwork at her desk that came into her mind so much as Noiz bending her over it with his hot breath against her nape.

Almost as if he'd read her mind, Aoba nearly jumped when a hand settled on top of her thigh. Sure enough, when she glanced down, Noiz's hand was there, fingertips just barely slipping under her shorts. And there he sat, not having a care in the world as he swirled a straw around his soda.

Of course not noticing the interaction under the table, Mizuki also smiled and turned to Noiz. "Have you taught her all the curse words first?"

Koujaku, less amused, nudged Mizuki with a frown.

"Shut up," Aoba said, shaking her head. "Noiz taught me a few things, mostly things I'll have to understand and use daily, you know. I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"You're terrible," Noiz corrected, giving her thigh a little pinch.

Aoba jerked, but her friends seemed to take it as a reaction to only his words. "I'm getting the hang of it," she repeated, reaching her hand down to lightly smack his away.

Ignoring both her protests, Noiz brushed off her hand and slid his further up, almost making Aoba gasp. His touch sent what felt like electricity down her whole leg, and then up between her thighs. She pressed her lips together; Mizuki had told her once she went running her mouth when she got drunk, and while she didn't feel light-headed yet, she wasn't about to take her chances and shout out loud why Noiz was feeling her up in public.

"I remember Noiz was so dappered up after he popped back in," Mizuki went on. "Do you have to dress to impress too, Aoba?"

"Just the standard suit and pants," she said, words strained. She shot Noiz a look, which he ignored, continuing to stroke her up and down.

Koujaku raised his eyebrows, coming back into the conversation. "Oh? So you're not in one of those pencil skirts?" he said with raised brows.

"I'm not surprised," Mizuki said, grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aoba demanded, momentarily distracted from Noiz's touches.

"Well, you've never liked skirts or dresses, have you, Aoba?" Mizuki said. Then he glanced away, lost in some fond memory. "Although there was that time around when I first met you, there was that jean skirt you wore."

Pouting, Aoba muttered, "I don't remember that."

"Shame, shame, it looked really good on you, you know."

With a smile, Koujaku added, "And you used to wear dresses a lot when you were a kid. I remember you'd love twirling in them when you got a new one; it was so cute."

"I don't remember that either!" Aoba protested, aiming to kick their legs under the table. It was then she noticed Noiz had stopped moving his hand, and when she looked over at him, he was wearing one of his old frowns on his face, like he couldn't understand something. What was that look for?

As Mizuki and Koujaku laughed and ordered another round of drinks, Aoba leaned closer to Noiz, concerned. "Hey, are you okay? What's with that sour look?" She tried to make light of it, joking around but if anything Noiz's frown deepened.

He squeezed her thigh almost painfully then, right over her shorts and only an inch from the heat between her legs. That time, it was too late for her to catch the gasp that escaped from her lips.

"Aoba?" Koujaku asked, examining her face. "Is something wrong?"

"She just remembered," Noiz cut in before she could answer, "that we'll have to wake early if we want to spend the day with her grandmother tomorrow. We should leave."

Both Mizuki and Koujaku looked surprised, and turned to Aoba almost as if for confirmation. She couldn't trust herself to come up with a straight answer, but Noiz got up anyway, their hands linked together. "Uh," she stammered, "we'll catch you guys later."

Although their eyes were still wide, her friends recovered, waving. "Alright, well, make sure you drop by the shop before you two go back," Mizuki said.

"You better protect Aoba out there, brat, you're not in Germany anymore," Koujaku said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Noiz made a gruff sound, leading Aoba along past the noise and stench of alcohol and smoke. His hand never let go of hers even when they reached outside and started walking down the brightly-lit street.

Confused as to where his shift in attitude had come from, Aoba tugged on his hand. "Hey, what was that all about?" she said, trying to get him to stop. But still, he kept on walking. "Noiz, we're not seeing Granny until the afternoon."

More silence, like he hadn't heard her.

Aoba looked around the street they were going down. "Where are we going? The hotel is over that way. Noiz!"

Without letting go, he said over his shoulder, "We're not going to the hotel."

"Huh?" Aoba blinked in surprise. "But didn't we get our things sent there? Where are we...?" After being sharply dragged along down another street, Aoba got the gist that Noiz wasn't going to give an inch.

They didn't talk during their walk, and Aoba searched for any familiar signs of where they could be going but came up empty. She knew it was useless to ask Noiz anything when he got into a mood, unless she wanted to face all of his scowling. Really, it was frustrating, but Aoba let things take their course as she picked apart the events of the evening to give any clues as to what was bothering him. Nothing grabbed her attention; Noiz had been funny all night until seeming to finally snap. Had she done something wrong? Was there something she was missing?

Her body had given in to letting Noiz lead it along that she barely noticed going up some stairs until they stopped at the top of it. Aoba blinked, then took in their new surroundings. It was an apartment complex, one she didn't recognize even passing before.

"Noiz?" Aoba looked over to him.

He had finally let go of her hand to open up a door to one of the apartments, but grabbed it again to pull her in and close the door. Aoba didn't even hear him get out a key.

The apartment was nearly empty save for the basic pieces of furniture. Nothing on the walls, no magazines or clothes litering the floor. No evidence anyone lived there. But piled in one corner next to the sofa were their bags.

"Noiz, where--mmph!" Aoba tensed as her back was pressed on the door, wrists pinned above her head as Noiz caught her lips with his. His tongue rubbed insistently against her lips until she complied with opening her mouth. The heat returned to her body, and the phantom sensation of Noiz's hand on her thigh sent a shiver through her.

"Mmn...nuh...huu..." Aoba panted into the kiss, her breath lost from the intensity of Noiz's lips and tongue on hears, almost like he wanted to eat them. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip, making her wince. She wriggled around, trying to pry him away. "N-Noi--mmph! Noiz, what--haa, s- _stop_ for a second-!"

"No," was all he said in a hot breath before claiming her lips again.

Aoba turned her head, struggling to free her hands. "H-Hold on! What is all this? Would you just _tell_ me?" she rasped in a single breath. "Where are we?"

A sigh brushed against her neck. "You're asking a lot," Noiz said lowly. But his grip on her wrists relaxed and he pulled away from her just enough for her body to cool. "We're at my apartment. The one I stayed in when I lived on the island."

Aoba brought her arms down, frowning at him. "Your apartment? This is... You still have it?" She looked at him in bewilderment. "You're still paying for this place?"

Noiz tsked, his eyes flickering off to the side. "I forgot to end my lease. My rent payment was directly wired so I never thought about it," he explained. He turned around to step into the living room, facing the sliding glass doors to the veranda. The blinds were open, pale light from streetlamps spilling into the room like false moonlight. "When we came back, I wondered if it would still be open. I never really locked the place; I kept a few rabbits here as guard."

"Noiz, you've been gone for _months_ , oh my god!" Dammit, she loved Noiz, she really did, but sometimes she was very quickly reminded of his age.

Taking the situation in stride, Noiz shrugged. "I actually wanted to break the lease while I was here. No harm done."

Aoba stepped further inside as well, looking around. She had never been inside Noiz's apartment before. After Platinum Jail, he'd been in the hospital, and after that was their Rhyme battle and Noiz left. Had it always looked like this? Somehow, she had pegged him as someone a lot messier. Then again, back at their place in Germany, Noiz wasn't exactly leaving his trash laying around.

A chaste kiss was placed on her cheek as Noiz embraced her from behind. His arms wrapped around her, one of his hands cupping her breast and the other returning to feeling up her thigh.

"Y-you..." Her breath hitched. "You're awfully touchy-feely tonight."

"Are you saying it's not normal for me to touch you?" Noiz asked, almost in accusation. His tongue lapped at her earlobe. He blew on it before closing his lips over it, starting to gently suck.

Aoba sighed in pleasure, already feeling herself melt under his hands and lips. Still, she managed to compose herself enough to say, "N-no, but... Like at the bar, you had your hand on me - in front of Koujaku and Mizuki!"

She heard him make something of a huff and then bite hard on her ear. Aoba flinched, gripping his hands that groped her. "N-Noiz!"

"Don't talk about them," he said with such conviction Aoba was lost for words. He sucked where he had bitten her, soothing the pain - only long enough until he moved his teeth down to her neck. "Don't think about other men when I'm the one holding you like this. Mizuki can't see the face you're making now. That old man can't put his hand down here."

Before Aoba could even whimper, Noiz had moved his hand at her thigh down her shorts, slipping beneath her panties too. Aoba squirmed under his touch, gasping. Her legs shook, leaning on Noiz more heavily.

The almost possessive bite at her ear, his hand on her thigh and then dragging them out the bar without a word... Dots connected in Aoba's head, spurred on with the clench of Noiz's hands on her body.

Could it be Noiz was _jealous_?

Aoba couldn't even voice the thought; it was replaced with a short moan from Noiz's finger dipping down to press on her clit. Her thighs closed, knees buckling from the unexpected explosion of pleasure. Noiz went down with her, holding her tight and continuing to pepper her neck with bites and sucks.

"S-stop, Noiz, you said you wouldn't leave marks there!" The last time Aoba let Noiz put hickeys on her, it had been painfully obvious, especially when she had a scarf tied around her neck at work. In the middle of June.

But Noiz made no move to stop. As if in defiance, he tilted her head up and licked at her jawline. His teeth nibbled at the flesh there, and Aoba moaned - it was a place she didn't realize would feel good, and it was also where a scarf wouldn't be able to hide the mark if he made one, and Aoba knew he would. He was all but making it a point that he would.

Noiz stroked her clit in tandem with his sucking, and Aoba arched against him, her thighs starting to spread. "Hhh...haa, mmn, N-Noiz..."

He smirked. "There's a good girl." He took his hands away, only to roll up the hem of her shirt. Deep in a sprialing haze, Aoba let him, lifting her arms up and watching as her shirt was tossed over on the floor.

"Noiz," she breathed, "are you-?" Her sentence was cut off from him spinning her around so that their knees touched. Her hands caught his biceps. "Noiz-"

Fingertips grazed over her lips in a gesture Aoba felt was affectionate, but there was no mistaking the dominance glimmering in Noiz's eyes. As if sensing her distress, Noiz stroked over her lips in reassurance. "Just lay back for me."

Even with the curve of a smirk on his lips, the softness over his voice relaxed her. Aoba pulled away, laying her back down on the cool wooden floor. Noiz took off his own shirt and then grabbed the back of Aoba's thighs, tugging them up and toward him. Aoba slid on the floor, Noiz's legs pressing against her back and his head between her knees.

"Lift up your hips." Noiz's hands were insistently pulling her shorts down, and Aoba wondered when he'd even undone them as she listened to his words and obeyed, bracing herself on his shoulders for leverage. An abashed shiver ran down her body as Noiz took off the shorts with an appraising, " _Good girl_."

Hearing that with the focused intensity in his eyes, Aoba got what he was doing. Her heart pounded as her body adjusted to the odd position, staring up at Noiz between her legs. A heady gasp escaped her as he spread her thighs, knees bent as he wrapped an arm around her hips to keep her from sliding down.

 _So he was jealous after all_. In a way, it was cute. Maybe not at the moment when Noiz was all smirks and knowing glances as his hands knew exactly where to touch her. But still cute, in a very Noiz-ish way.

Her thoughts must've shown on her face - Noiz raised his brows at her before returning to smiling in a way that made his eyes narrow again. "You seemed to have fun tonight," he said. At the same time, his thumb rubbed at her crotch, right over her panties.

Aoba inhaled sharply, wanting to close her thighs again. But it was just Noiz, she didn't have to be embarrassed. She watched him intently, returning his sultry gaze as he rubbed at her clit again through her underwear.

" _H-haa_..."

"Hmm, Aoba?"

"I-I don't know what you...want me to say..." She was too focused on the motion of his thumb moving over her.

Noiz hummed in thought, but it was obviously the wrong thing to say. "Do you let all your friends talk to you like that?" he asked. He kissed over her clothed entrance - the damp sensation, she realized with a start, was his tongue pressing on her.

"Noiz!" Aoba closed her eyes.

"When your boyfriend is right there?" Noiz went on. He tugged at her panties, stretching the fabric between her lips with the material rubbing roughly at her clit. She moaned, but Noiz wasn't done. His mouth returned to between her legs, scraping his teeth and flickering out his tongue.

Trying to undulate her hips onto his mouth, Aoba mewled. "Th-they're just my friends, they don't--haah! Mmn, Noi--!" She shook her head, cheeks and entrance burning with heat. "They weren't serious, they know..."

"Know...what?" Noiz prompted.

She knew what he wanted to hear, but she couldn't work the nerve to say it. Given the intimacy of the situation, it was too overwhelming. But Noiz's mouth was on her and her bra was feeling too tight and she could feel his erection on her backside. Bringing a hand up to her mouth, she said, "Th-they know I wouldn't listen to any of that."

"Really? That perverted old man seemed pretty excited at the thought of you in a skirt. I haven't even seen that myself." Noiz finally nudged the fabric aside, exposing her entrance and wasting no time in giving it messy kisses. Aoba quivered, her entrance convulsing around his tongue that probed her.

"Aah, ah, haa!" Overstimulated tears were already pooling in her eyes. Noiz was always fantastic at oral, and even though she did miss the tongue piercing at would rub at her clit, it didn't deter from how amazing it felt. It was hard to move her hips at her position and with him hugging her hips. She whimpered to convey her building frustration and desire.

Noiz chuckled, his lips shiny in the dim light from her juices. "Tonight though, I will make sure the only thing you know and say is _my_ name."

"Hha..." Aoba wanted to clamp her lips shut, only to have a finger nudge into her wet entrance at the same time his lips closed over her swollen clit. The gasp caught in her throat turned into a loud moan of, " _Noiz_!"

As if to reward her, his finger started rubbing inside her walls, up and around the ridge that made her suck on his fingers wantonly. His sucks on her clit were audible, maybe purposefully so as Noiz made showy gestures of running his tongue over it when she looked up at him. She squirmed, wishing she could move him in deeper.

"Want more?" he asked, inserting a second finger slowly.

 _Too_ slowly. "Mmn... P-please," she said, her voice quiet and shaking. Numbness was spreading in her muscles and her legs beginning to shake from being bent and spread in the air.

Noiz hummed again, in approval. "Say it. And I'll treat you well."

Squelches sounded in the quiet apartment as Noiz moved his fingers, dipping in and out and massaging inside. There was no experimental probing, just Noiz going straight to a fast and hard pace that made her clench around him. Aoba gasped, dipping her head back - and catching sight of the sliding glass door.

"N-Noiz! C-close the--aah!" His fingers thrusted inside deeper than before, hitting spots inside her in different ways from the new position. Her nails started scratching at the floor, her back arching.

Noiz's hot tongue licked around his fingers, rimming her. "Not what I asked. You're a good girl, Aoba. I'm sure you can listen."

"But-!" Oh god, the sex in the hospital, against the window of the hotel and even at work, now this - Aoba was beginning to think Noiz was a certified exhibitionist. Worse, Aoba thought it might be catching, because as soon as he spoke, she forgot all about the open blinds.

The encouragining thrust against her sweet spots told Aoba that Noiz knew of her relenting, and embarrassed, she said, "P-Please... Noiz, _more_...please. Put yourself inside, please, Noiz! I..." She gulped. "I'm being good. I'm doing what you say. You're...mmn--the only one, _ahh_ \--! Only one that can touch me! I'm yours, Noiz, yours!"

An ache was building deep inside her body, a place Noiz's fingers couldn't reach and she was hoping her words would get him to go a little faster. Sure enough, Noiz raised his brows in surprise, clearly not expecting Aoba to have said so much. But it was all the right things and he slapped his hand against the fleshy part of her hip.

"You _have_ been very good," he said, in a way that made Aoba panic and think he'd stop to tease her more, but instead he tugged down her damp and dirty panties. He moved back to make room, and when her underwear got to her knees, Noiz bit at the material and pulled them off the rest of the way with his teeth, hand caressing her legs.

Aoba gasped, aroused by the sight and then again when Noiz made a point to lick right in the crotch area. Embarrassed he'd go that far, she tried to kick his shoulder, but it only came out to her nudging him. "D-don't...!"

"Hmm?" Noiz tossed the panties aside then held her ankle, bringing it up to his face to nuzzle against. Kisses were peppered over her ankle with the same kind of attention Noiz gave when he kissed along her jaw or chest.

"Turn around," he said lowly.

Aoba stared as Noiz started unbuckling his belt, his bright-green eyes staring at her with hard allure. The floor was too hard to lay on, but there was a coffee table just a foot away, and so after taking off her bra, Aoba bent her body there, using the leverage for a more comfortable setting.

Unable to see Noiz, the first indication she had of him coming near was his grip on the back of her thighs again, spreading them apart.

"Aoba," there was a familiar rustling of a packet being torn open, "already there's marks all over your body. The one on your shoulder from last week, here on your hip from before we boarded the plane... A history of me claiming you. Even if another man saw your body, it's plain, isn't it?" His breath suddenly was hot on her ear. "It's as you said yourself: You're mine." The declaration was punctuated with another slap, this time on her ass.

Her entrance quivered in need. If Noiz didn't hurry up, she was worried she would start dripping all over herself. A soft moan left her when she felt his head rub onto her wet folds.

Ah. Noiz had said something very binding - both in body and heart. Biting her bottom lip in anticipation, she let out a desperate sound in agreement, pressing back on his hot cock for emphasis. Noiz's hands traveled from her hips to her waist, and before Aoba realized what he was doing, he shoved himself inside her. A surprised cry tore through the apartment as Aoba felt inch after inch relentlessly spread her open. Her body lurched forward even with Noiz holding her tight, her breasts pressing on the cool glass of the table.

Back arching back instinctively to sink into him deeper, Aoba's entrance convulsed, trying to adjust to the sudden and full intrusion. "Ah..." She squirmed again, gripping the edge of the table. "Ah, haa, N-Noiz... Eyah!?"

With only a squeeze on her waist in warning, Noiz started thrusting. Aoba laid her head down on the glass, her body rocking back and forth as Noiz's cock shoved into her at a fast and hard pace that his fingers had before. Only it was better, so much better when Noiz was over her, their body heat coming together just like their hips slapping together.

Even through the condom, Noiz's piercings protruded, their ridges dragging along inside Aoba. A certain urgency Aoba hadn't felt before was humming throughout her whole body, coming out in desperate whines like any second away from Noiz was too long. And even with another deep thrust inside her, it wasn't enough. She was Noiz's, she needed to have _more_ of him.

She was Noiz's. His.

 _So please, please give me more. Noiz, please...!_ Her lips, open and gasps falling out of them, started forming her senseless babble. Every other sound was a broken moan of Noiz's name.

One of his hands reached to grab Aoba's wrist then the other one, holding them above her head while he continued pounding away into her. His breaths came in hot pants, grunting when Aoba clenched around him.

"Noi--haah! Ah, god, Noiz! Noiz, Noiz, _Noiz_!" Aoba arched, lifting her hips, pressing back. _Good, is this good? Am I doing a good job? Tell me you need more, I'll give it to you, I'll give it-!_

The table's edge was starting to dig into her stomach from Noiz's hard thrusts, and she groaned in discomfort. Noiz eased up on her wrists, lifting her up and then resting her back on the floor, panting. Aoba sighed, grateful that Noiz could understand, grateful for when he put her at her side, lifting up her leg to immediately push himself back inside.

" _Fuck_ ," cursed Noiz under his breath.

Drool was sliding down from Aoba's lip but she couldn't even be bothered to wipe it away. There was very little she cared about - very little she could _process_ \- besides Noiz's rough thrusts inside her and losing her mind to the sensation, letting him utterly use her body. And that was okay too, because she loved Noiz with all her heart.

Aoba ground her hips back, meeting Noiz's as he moved, her juices dripping down her thigh messily. She was close, every pound of his hot, throbbing head into her sweet spots bringing her closer to the edge. Scratch marks appeared on the floor from digging her nails into it, holding out for as long as Noiz kept moving.

"Heh," he huffed out a chuckle above her. One hand supporting her leg, the other reaching out to fondle her plump breast, Noiz pressed himself closer. "You're so hot and wet down here. It feels amazing, doesn't it?"

"Unh--aah, ah-! Haa!" It was getting impossible to say anything. She could barely even moan Noiz's name her mouth felt so slack. Aoba bit on her fingertip. She felt his hard cock enlarge more against her already swollen walls, and she realized he was watching the finger she was biting on. Unable to resist, she moved it in her mouth a bit deeper, biting down more and making Noiz moan.

" _Nngh_... Aoba, go over with me," he said. The slap of their hips seemed louder and it was that, coupled with his words, that made Aoba finally come undone completely.

Hair curling over her sweat-stained face, a large tension seized Aoba's body, her toes curling and a hoarse cry of Noiz's name falling from her lips. Noiz lifted himself up again, gripping her hips to pound into her a few more times before a strangled grunt rumbled in his throat. They were both still in the waves of their orgasm until Aoba started whimpering quietly, her body becoming limp on the floor. Noiz soon followed, pulling out of Aoba slowly.

When her leg was put down and his cock slipped out, Noiz hovered over her, brushing her wet bangs out of her eyes. Before Aoba knew it, the soft warmth of his lips were being peppered over her. Aoba leaned into the kisses, closing her eyes.

"Good girl, Aoba," Noiz murmured, nuzzling into her hair and petting through it affectionately. "You did very well. It felt really good, didn't it? Thank you, Aoba. Good girl."

Gradually, they both caught their breath and Aoba returned to herself, albeit feeling very tired. She wriggled over to press her forehead to Noiz's shoulder, drowsily taking in his musky scent.

"Hold on, let me take you to the bedroom." Aoba opened her eyes a bit. Noiz had moved away from her and circled his arms around her shoulders and under her knees, lifting her up. More awake from the sudden movement, Aoba scrambled to hold on to him.

"N-Noiz."

"It's warmer in the bedroom. Come on."

Inside the bedroom, Aoba found herself pleasantly surprised that somehow, even with the months-long vacancy, there was still something undoubtedly familiar about the room. There was no decoration or mess here as well, and neither was Noiz's scent floating around like in their apartment in Germany. Still, there was a comforting air inside it, enveloping her as warmly as the blanket Noiz put over her as she was lad on the bed.

Less drowsy, she narrowed her eyes at what she could see of him in the dim light. "You made me say some embarrasing things," she accused, her face growing hot again. It wasn't the first time Noiz had performed those tactics on her, and if she knew him, it wouldn't be the last. Aoba never particularly _minded_ playing a submissive role during sex, but remembering it after the fact was still mortifying.

In the darkness, she heard Noiz's chuckle. He went under the blankets as well and then pulled her close, resting his chin on top of her head. "It was really cute of you. I couldn't get enough."

Aoba grumbled, but still nuzzled into his collar. "Perverted brat. Perverted _jealous_ brat."

"Don't know what you mean by that."

"Oh please!" Aoba nipped at his collar as punishment, only because she was too tired to do much else. "You did this because you were jealous of those two. Even though the one I'm with and went to another country for is you."

Noiz gave one of his usual hums of consideration.

After a small kiss on the valley of his collarbone, Aoba said, "I love _you_. No one gets that part of me but you. You..." She closed her eyes at her next embarrassing choice of words. "You're the one I'd put on a dress for."

There was a beat of silence, only long enough for a sigh. Noiz's voice was low but utterly sincere when he murmured, "Even one for a bride?"

Blood rushed in Aoba's ears, her blush staining her cheeks fast. Whether or not Noiz was seriously asking something she couldn't tell, but that wasn't exactly a first. Noiz's age came to her mind again, and as much as she wanted to reprimand him for being an idiot brat again, she only let the sleepiness she felt calm her. "I think so." 

Noiz's thumb lazily stroked at her hip, brushing by the seconds. "Well," he said with a chuckle, "it can't exactly be a white one, can it?" As if to emphasize his words, he squeezed her hips lightly. 

A scowl twisted Aoba's lips. "You are so lucky I'm so tired, otherwise I'd shove you off this bed right now. And you can just sleep there. On the floor." 

"Hmm, I rather enjoy this arrangement a lot better." Noiz nuzzled into her hair, inhaling deeply like he was trying to capture her scent. 

Aoba flicked his stomach, but was nonetheless endeared by his affections. Then, only because she had to, she asked, "You don't dislike my friends, do you? I mean, you know there's nothing to be jealous over?" 

"I don't dislike them. Well. I like Mizuki just fine. The old man," Noiz popped his lips in thought, "he can't come to the wedding."

"He's one of my best friends, Noiz!" Aoba pouted, flicking him again, only harder. Ever since he got feeling in his body back, Aoba made it a point to do things like pinch and flick him when he annoyed her. Small punishments, small satisfactions. More to the point, the other half of his declaration got her heart pounding again. Voice low, she said, "You know, you keep bringing topics like a wedding happening so casually, people will mistake you for being serious."

"It's an idea," Noiz replied nonchalantly. He stopped stroking her hip and instead wrapped his arm around her, his fingers tangling in her hair. "And one day soon, I'll bring it up again. At that time, I don't want you to doubt it. I believe you love me, and that I love you too. That's why, there's no reason for us to doubt it. So be ready for it."

An almost irresistible urge to laugh bubbled in Aoba's chest. It wasn't in mockery of Noiz's words. No, rather because as soon as she heard him speak, she was reminded of the words of reassurance he'd spoken to her that night she had spilled all uncertainties of her being allowed to be with him. There wasn't any difference in the conviction he had then to the things he said now. Truly, Noiz hadn't changed.

And Aoba couldn't help but smile in the face of that solid certainty. She listened to the sound of his breathing, lulled to security with it. 

 _He's honest. And a brat_.

"Okay," she said. "That'll be fine."

 _I still love this brat though - with very beat of my heart_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (When they go back to Germany, Aoba finds that Noiz had a bunch of dresses and skirts delivered to their apartment.)
> 
> For some odd reason, I kept coming up with really long titles for the fic. Like, Panic! At The Disco long. Ffffffffffffff.
> 
> Hope this was good! Got another request but then after that I'll be trying to focus on my own works.


End file.
